This invention concerns the general taps and fittings sector and refers especially to a multi-way distributor or diverter for plumbing systems.
Multi-way hydraulic deviators to selectively distribute a water inlet flow to several outlets through a rotating distributor component have already been proposed.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,046 discloses a fluid mixing an a diverter valve which ha a hollow body closed at one end with a tapered bore, hot and cold water inlets, a spout outlet, a spray outlet and a shower outlet. Within the body is rotatably lodged a tapered selector which has a series of passages adapted on selective rotation so as to communicate with said inlets and with one of the outlet, selectively. A cylindrical valve is mounted for axial adjustments within the selector valve for controlling the amount of hot and cold water entering the cylindrical valve and the mixing chamber therein. Longitudinally adjustable and rotative valve stem extends through and is axially secure to the cylindrical valve for longitudinal adjustments in unison and at the same time slideably keyed to the rotative valve. A control lever is connected to said stem and designed for causing rotary movements of the selector valve and axial adjustment of the cylindrical valve. However, such a fluid mixing and diverter valve is very complicated and expensive.
An object of this invention is to provide a multi-way hydraulic distributor or diverter in a new and simpler conformation with fewer pieces, more economical to make, of certain functionality and reliable.
This object is achieved with a multi-way hydraulic distributor o diverter which includes a body having a water inlet passage and several water outlet ways towards just as many uses, and comprises a deviator device with rotary fitting in the said body and having an axial hole communicating with said water inlet passage and a lateral opening designed to be positioned far away from or fully or partially in line with at least one of the said outlet ways, following rotation of the deviator device in order to intercept the inlet water flow and to selectively distribute it towards the said uses.